Void Hound
History Origin As a result of the Maltusian scientist Krona's forbidden experiment in the origin of creation, the Anti-Matter Universe was created which was a realm said to be full of evil. Inside this dimension were the dark counterparts of the Guardians of the Universe and their homeworld of Oa. The Qwardians of the planet Qward developed a religion that centered around a dark god known as Erdammeru who spared their world due to the neophilithic crusts that circled it which obscured its vision of the Qwardians. Taming a God In time, the evil Qwardians sought to create a superweapon in order to conquer the universe. Taking inspiration of their dark god, they constructed what they believed to be their ultimate weapon which became known as the Void Hound which was named after their god. This massive vessel was crewed by both the Weaponers of Qward and the Thunderers of Qward. However, despite the advanced technology used in its construction, a problem arose as normal Qwardian computer systems were incapable of operating the Void Hound and thus its creators sought an alternative. It was only in the late 20h century that the electronic communications network around Qward developed sophistication to the point that it formed its own sentience. This machine mind was quickly enslaved by the Qwardians who used it to become the brain of the Void Hound as it's intelligence was faster and more complex than anything known to the inhabitants of Qward. The machine mind also contained an instinct that allowed it to react and adjust to its enemies combat tactics far faster than an operator. The destructive potential of the ship led the Qwardians to believe for a time that they had actually enslaved the mind of their deity. Despite the acquisition of the machine intelligence, none could truly control the Void Hound and those that did were driven insane. This led to the Qwardians to fear that they had enraged the mind of the dark deity Erdammeru itself. Thus, after it's first testing, which resulted in the destruction of ten star system, the Qwardians were forced to lock it away in the positive matter universe as they believed it would destroy their own universe. Abandoned on the Maltusian moon of Turi, it was guarded by bio-engineered creatures known as Devourers to stop anyone from claiming the Void Hound. The evil presence of the machine construct was so strong that the Maltusians removed the moon and placed it on the fringes of their solar system. Within the anti-matter universe, the existence of the Void Hound became legend and the qwa-portal to Turi was hidden within the crust plates above Qward. The data on its location was kept secret on forbidden scrolls that remained hidden for centuries. The Hound Awakens Over the eons, the Qwardian empire both rose and fell with the Weaponers of Qward becoming the dominant force of their race. They began to use agents to act on their behalf to fight against their hated foes in the positive matter universe which included the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of Oa. This led to Tybalt Bak'Sar and the Weaponers to create weapons for the enemes of the Corps such as the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro and later the Poglachian Green Lantern Corps, Fatality, Alexander Nero and the development of the Blind for Amon Sur's Black Circle Syndicate. It was in the early part of the 21st century when Qward came under attack from the anti-matter Earth's Crime Syndicate of Amerika which indicated that the Qwardian empire was falling. However, a greater threat came when the anti-matter universe was destroyed and recreated by forces in the positive matter universe. This led to the Council of Commanders convening in order to deal with the threat but the ruling of the Weaponers of Qward disgusted Commander Irik T. Roval of the Thunderers. Believing the Weaponers had sold out his people, Roval assassinated First Weaponlord Varnathon of Q'Uld and claimed the Weapons of Rengar whereupon he announced himself as the new Highlord of Qward. Reading through the forbidden scrolls, the new Highlord learnt of the Void Hound and its power to destroy his enemies. Taking a team of Weaponers and Thunderers with him, they journeyed through an ancient qwa-portal to Turi where they bested the Devourer guarding the ancient war machine. Claiming the ship, Highlord Roval commanded it in his quest to destroy all his enemies. Many worlds fell before the Void Hound's might which included Prisathus, Abar, Sevegri, the Valtuun system before it headed to Earth. However, Roval continued to struggle with controlling the powerful warship. As it approached the Earth solar system, a task force consisting of the Justice League's most powerful members confronted the vessel before it entered the asteroid field between Mars and Jupiter. As the heroes battled this enemy, Weaponlord Lysis deduced that the Void Hound had been limiting Roval's thinking and influenced him in destroying his enemies at any cost and thus schemed with the Highlord's attendroid advisor Strategos to remove the Qwardian leader from his battle lust. After learning of the restructing of the universe being the result of the renegade Guardian Krona, Roval directed his warship to the anti-matter equivalent of Earth where it brought massive destruction of the world. However, the Crime Syndicate of Amerika went to the Justice League and asked for their help against their foe. With the assistance of the positive matter universe machine intelligence known as Construct, the superheroes learnt of the mechanical mind within the Void Hound. This allowed Green Lantern John Stewart to journey into the warships central core where he used Construct to link to the Void Hound's mind and absorbed it into his power ring. Withinout the machine mind, the Void Hound systems could no longer be maintained and numerous failures erupted across the ship allowing the superheroes to continue their attacks against it. However, Highlord Roval along with Lysis and the surviving Qwardians managed to flee in an escape craft which separated from the warship and took them back to Qward. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *'Weapons Array' : through the advanced technology of the Qwardians, the Void Hound contained a fearsome number of destructive weapons allowing it to wipe out entire star systems of life. These included: **'Dronestrikers' : these automated attack craft served as the warships "fangs" which swarmed enemy starships or planets. **'Tesseract Bombs' : consisting of launchers on the starship which fired these bombs that violently folded space temporarily over a thousand miles radius. **'Gravitic Whirlpool Batteries' : the Void Hound contained ten of these devices which had enough power to create tidal ripples across a planet's continents. **'Holocaust Beam' : this powerful weapon was able to rip across the surface of continents and had the ability to cut trenches up to three miles wide. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/void-hound/29-62841/ Category:Villains